transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Cliffjumper
Cliffjumper (クリフジャンパー, Kurifujanpā); or Cliff (クリフ, Kurifu) to his chums isn't your run-of-the-mill Autobot freedom fighter. Armed with six-cylinder ion cannons, a quantum-sensitive multiphase targeting system that would make Megatron jealous, and of course, the old-school technique of pummeling Decepticons with his fists, Cliffjumper prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: He'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking! Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English; War for Cybertron), Nolan North (English; Fall of Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; War for Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; Fall of Cybertron) Cliffjumper may not be the largest Autobot around, but he doesn't let that get in the way of picking fights with Decepticons. Fearless and brash, Cliffjumper's favorite weapons happen to be his fists. His known Cybertronian-based veichle mode is a Cybertronian car. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Ironhide **Jazz **Air Raid **Jetfire **Jetstorm **other Autobots *Wreckers **Springer **Bulkhead **Warpath **Arcee *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) *'Note': Cliffjumper is an unlockable character in the Autobot version of the game, and as such, can be used as a playable character in the story and arena missions. He is unlocked by finding a data disk in the "Infiltration of Kaon" level. Following the unleashing of Omega Supreme, Cliffjumper spotted a party of Decepticons preparing to assault the giant. He attempted to slow their advance with force fields and gun turrets, and when that didn't work, led them on a high-speed chase while trying to shoot them. They eventually caught up with him when he crashed into a wall and, though his spirit was still defiant, he was unable to stop them passing him. Of course, they immediately ran into Jetfire... Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron After Grimlock went missing from his post, Optimus Prime met Cliffjumper and Jazz in the armory as they were preparing to go find Grimlock and his team. Sideswipe took the duo in a dropship to the Sea of Rust where they explored the ruins. After encountering a number of Decepticon Guardians, Cliff got the opportunity to save Jazz's life when the other Autobots was caught under debris during a rust storm. They followed a distress signal to a huge pit, which Jazz insisted on going down alone, though Cliff kept in contact with him via radio. Cliffjumper ended up facing the hordes of Insecticons that poured out of the pit when Jazz flooded it, but with the other Autobot's help, survived. Exploring further, they found an energon lake and spotted the huge tower in which Shockwave was conducting his space bridge experiments. Jazz and Cliffjumper infiltrated the facility, eventually finding Shockwave himself. Cliffjumper attempted to sneak up on the Decepticon, only to end up trapped behind a force field. While Jazz faced the swarm of Insecticons outside, Cliffjumper reversed the flow of toxic waste into the facility, escaping just before the place exploded. After being picked up by Sideswipe, they reported the energon lake back to Optimus before returning to finish preparing the Ark for launch. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots